


Perfect copy

by freud_and_fox



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Disability, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Siblings, Strained Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox
Summary: «What do you see in the glass, Alex?»________________Алекс не может смириться со смертью сестры, а у Моргана лапки (не все).





	Perfect copy

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на II lvl зимней Фандомной Битвы — 2018 для команды «WTF Arkane 2018».
> 
> 1\. AU, спойлеры к концовке игры, развесистые хедканоны  
> 2\. Морган (по крайней мере один) слегка мудак — но это ни для кого не спойлер.

— Доктор Ю, вы знаете, что беспричинный смех может быть вызван психическими отклонениями?

Медоператор покачнулся в воздухе и подмигнул световым индикатором — только после этого Морган прекратил истерически смеяться. Так же резко, как начал.

— Неужели кто-то ещё беспокоится? — умилился он. — Благодарю. Видишь ли, от Алекса не дождёшься — он наверняка снова мной недоволен. А я всего-навсего вёл себя естественно, как требовалось.

Сидящему в кресле перед несколькими мониторами Алексу было не до комментариев — он безнадёжно проигрывал в борьбе со всплывающими диалоговыми окнами системных ошибок, собщений о превышении каких-то показателей и поврежденных кластерах данных.

— Морган!.. — выдохнул он, и это куда больше походило на ругательство, чем на обращение.

— Да-да? Что-то хочешь сказать мне?

Алекс снял очки, сжал пальцами переносицу и сильно зажмурился — сухость воздуха и постоянное нахождение перед монитором доставляли явный дискомфорт. Открыв глаза, в зеркальной поврехности погасшего экрана он увидел, что Морган смотрит на него, и развернулся:

— Ну и зачем на этот раз? Мы ведь теряем время. Ты знаешь, что ресурсы у нас ограничены, и хотя бы из этих соображений стоило бы...

— Дорогого стоит видеть твою недовольную рожу, — перебил Морган. — Время не имеет значения — мы всё уже потеряли. Твоя вера в «проект» безнадёжна, Алекс, ты безнадёжен — даже больше, чем я, хотя куда уж? И ещё знаешь что? Нет. Можешь не тратить свои ресурсы на уговоры, я сразу отвечаю «нет»: я не намерен больше в этом участвовать и смотреть на всё это снова, уволь.

Услышав слово-триггер, немедленно оживился медоператор:

— Даже смерть не является уважительной причиной для увольнения или неявки на рабочее место, доктор Ю!

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Морган, зло стукнув рукой по лежавшему на коленях VR-шлему. Соскользнув, тот упал на пол и подкатился к противоположной стене.

— Морган, — вкрадчиво начал Алекс после продолжительного молчания, — нам нужно загрузить последний стабильный сейв как можно скорее, чтобы не пришлось начинать с нуля.

— Тебе нужно. — Морган дёрнул плечом. — Я не шучу, ты зря думаешь, что я пойду у тебя на поводу, или, там, буду вести себя иначе, чем вёл. Всё будет точно так же. Я не верю в успех затеи.

— А я всегда верил в лучшее, Морган. В тебя. И в... — Алекс осёкся, поджал губы и снова закрыл глаза. — Просто помоги мне. Давай попробуем, в последний раз.

В напряжённой тишине медоператор, скрипнув, включил систему охлаждения и попросил кого-то несуществующего дать ему дорогу.

***

Сигнал входящего звонка и вибрация пугают Морган едва ли меньше, чем обезображенный труп за дверью. Прижав к груди разводной ключ, она снимает с пояса транскриптор и дрожащими пальцами нащупывает кнопку «принять вызов».

— Здравствуй, Морган. Нам пора поговорить. Меня зовут... Январь. — Приятный мужской голос кажется знакомым. Ещё кажется, что Январь делает паузу, прежде чем представиться. — Это не сон, — продолжает он. — Если хочешь узнать, что происходит, для начала выберись из здания.

Выполнить «задание» — просто. Осмыслить то, что всё вокруг было лишь симуляцией — нет.

Морган выпивает бутылку игристого, чтобы притупить страх.

Морган ищет выход из лаборатории, пугаясь каждого шороха и ударяя по всем без разбора предметам разводным ключом.

Морган, у которой двоится в глазах, уверена, что чёрные скользкие твари окружают её, хотя «твари» эти — всего лишь собственная тень.

После десятка прочитанных электронных писем, содержание которых оставляет больше вопросов, чем ответов, Морган не перестаёт удивляться тщанию, с которым была проработана каждая деталь сценария её «дня сурка». И мысль о том, что лаборатория симуляции — тоже симуляция, уже не кажется бредовой.

Может быть, поэтому, когда вместо небоскрёбов Сан-Франциско за панорамными окнами «Талоса—1» оказываются кольца магнитосферы, Луна и далёкие звёзды, она удивляется куда меньше должного.

— Я жду тебя в кабинете с отличным видом, — говорит Январь, и по интонации слышно, что он немного нервничает. Добавляет, будто извиняясь: — Если бы я мог выйти отсюда, я бы встретил тебя. Но мои возможности ограничены.

Ещё не до конца простившая его за «добрый» совет использовать нейромод — интересно, насколько далеко находится тот пресловутый кабинет, из которого он не может выйти, и слышал ли он её крик? — Морган мрачно думает, что раз для Января в порядке вещей тыкать иглой себе в глаз, то станется с него считать трупы, кровь и вольготно прохаживающихся по холлу фантомов «отличным видом».

— Доброе утро, Талос... — дружелюбно вещает трансляция. Морган сжимает покрепче ключ, видит, как искрит лампа над открывающейся дверью, слышит нечеловеческий голос, еле разборчиво бормочущий что-то про одиночество во Вселенной.

 

Но она-то, оказывается, не одинока.

— Ничего не говори, — качает головой Январь. — Я и так знаю, как это выглядит. Знаю, что ты не это надеялась здесь увидеть.

Да, человека, выехавшего ей навстречу в инвалидном кресле, она явно увидеть ожидала меньше всего.

— Я — твоя память, — говорит он, скупо улыбнувшись. — Вернее, тот, кому ты доверила её. Кому ты всегда всё доверяла.

Подкатившись к столу, он разворачивает к Морган рамку с фотографией: на ней она обнимает сидящего Января за плечи. Такая же фотография была в симуляции — но тогда, из-за спешки, не бросилась в глаза очевидная странность, что он именно сидит, а не стоит рядом.

— Мы идеально дополняли друг друга. У нас на двоих даже имя было одно, — Январь снова пытается улыбнуться, но это больше похоже на нервный тик. — Многие шутили, что единственное, что нас различает, — пол. Кто-то считал, что и этим различием мы пользуемся исключительно в нуждах... кхм... друг друга, — он покачал головой. — Довольно грязные слухи.

Мысль действительно неприятная. Чтобы отвлечься, Морган украдкой рассматривает помещение — обставлено всё подчёркнуто стильно и функционально: рабочее пространство с двумя полукруглыми столами, мини-лаборатория, фабрикатор с утилизатором.

Взглянув в высокое — почти во всю стену — окно Морган отмечает, что вид из него открывается действительно отличный.

— Всё разделилось на «до» и «после» прибытия на Талос, — продолжает Январь, поглаживая колесо своего кресла. — Нейромоды преобразили тебя и искалечили меня. То, что произошло со мной, было случайностью, технической ошибкой, но... именно тогда я понял, что всё имеет свою цену. А ты неразумно пообещала, что заплатишь любую, чтобы помочь мне восстановиться. И вот ты... то есть, мы здесь.

Морган не помнит ничего. И, боясь в этом признаться, мало что понимает. Слова сидящего перед ней человека, наверное, должны вызывать какую-то реакцию — сочувствие, может быть? — но они не вызывают.

Видимо, это от шока — думает Морган.

— Ладно, оставим рефлексии, — словно прочитав эти мысли, немного разочарованно вздыхает Январь. — Я здесь для того, чтобы показать тебе запись.

Он отворачивается к монитору, нажимает что-то на сенсорном экране — и деревянные панели на стене разъезжаются в стороны, обнаруживая под собой тёмную поверхность «Зеркала».

 

Многие знания рождают многие проблемы. Чем больше Морган находит свидетельств о собственном прошлом, тем сложнее становится воспринимать происходящее «здесь и сейчас».

Без Января она точно сошла бы с ума; привыкнув к его голосу, советам, напутствиям, в какой-то момент она вдруг понимает, почему в прошлом могла пойти ради этого человека на сомнительные опыты: ему не всё равно. Не безразлично. Он всегда готов прийти на помощь и поддержать.

И если поначалу идея со взрывом станции кажется откровенно пугающей, а собственное послание из прошлого — не внушающим доверия, то спустя не так много времени уничтожение «Талоса-1» воспринимается Морган уже как единственный закономерный и логичный исход. Потому что Январь умеет убеждать. И быть хорошим братом.

В отличие от того, другого.

 

В кабинете Алекса у Морган возникает непреодолимое желание что-нибудь сломать или испортить. Пусть это и совсем не равноценная месть за запирание в хранилище данных и закрытые шлюзы, но... хоть что-то. Раз уж он в очередной раз трусливо избегает личной встречи.

Вооружившись разводным ключом, Морган разбивает первое, что попадается на глаза — композицию из каких-то голубых кристаллов, — и тут же отклоняет входящий вызов от Алекса на транскрипторе. Развернувшись, она увернно направляется к компьютеру на его столе: с новыми нейромодами её хакерских навыков должно хватить для взлома пароля.

— Ха-ха. Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, Морган, — радуется Январь. Морган впервые слышит подобные интонации в его обыкновенно сосредоточенном голосе, и на душе теплеет. — Прямо как тогда, помнишь, в университете, мы с тобой...

Неожиданно Январь замолкает. Морган бросает взгляд на транскриптор — не сломался ли, — и слегка встряхивает его.

— Нет. Всё-таки я не могу, — гораздо тише говорит Январь. — Я долго продержался, я почти поверил. Но больше не могу. Чёрт. Ты — то, чего не должно существовать. 

Морган растерянно смотрит на маленький экран, совершенно не понимая, к чему относятся последние слова.

— В кабинете висит зеркало. Посмотри туда. Пора.

Послушно подойдя к зеркалу, Морган рассеянно вглядывается в отражение. Ничего необычного: диван, стол, книжные полки, окно, за которым виднеется буйная растительность дендрария.

— Нет, — возражает Январь, будто находится рядом с ней и видит, что она сделала что-то не так. — Ты смотришь неправильно. Вспомни нашу детскую игру, — он делает паузу и странно, судорожно вздыхает. — Что ты видишь за стеклом? Ну же.

Морган хмурится. Никаких детских воспоминаний у неё нет — Январь ведь прекрасно знает это.

При повторном взгляде ничего не меняется: стол, монитор, экран, книги... Впрочем, Январь прав. Что-то не так. Морган чувствует, но не может понять.

«Кто-то смотрит на меня, но я не вижу его...»

— Я подскажу. Чего-то недостаёт, верно? — говорит Январь, и голос его становится холодным и неприязненным. — Симуляция настроена так, чтобы ты не обращала внимания, что сама не отражаешься в зеркалах.

Морган вздрагивает и быстро зажмуривается.

— Это довольно умно — спрятать что-то на самом видном месте, там, где не додумаешься искать. Но если будешь вглядываться внимательнее — увидишь больше. Хотя можешь ли ты вообще «видеть»? Мы ведь даже этого не знаем точно. Ты не человек, и глаз у тебя нет. Кое-кто думает, что раз впихнул в тебя воспоминания нашей сестры, то чудесным образом ты воскресишь её из мёртвых, но... это даже не наивно.

С каждым новым словом реальность Морган рушится, искажается, впивается в сознание, словно зубастая пасть. Январь продолжает говорить, но воспринимать его речь становится всё сложнее.

В свою очередь, голоса из видений, посетивших её после установки первого нейромода тифонов, немедленно просачиваются откуда-то из темноты и шепчут неразборчиво и страшно:

«Ты не должна позволять им так поступать с тобой...»

— Включись. Слушай меня, — зло говорит Январь, и Морган открывает глаза, не видя вокруг ничго кроме размытых пятен. — Последнее, что скажу: нас было трое. И каждый что-то потерял. Способность ходить, способность принимать осмысленные решения, страх... жизнь. Ты никогда не умела сострадать, с чего бы научиться посмертно? Знаешь, скольких людей мы убили собственными руками?

Морган поднимает руки и смотрит на них, с трудом фокусируя взгляд. Совершенно непонятно, как она раньше не замечала, что это и не руки вовсе.

А тёмные, длинные, искрящиеся пробегающим электричеством щупальца.

***

Хохот Моргана был куда громче голоса оператора-инженера, взволнованно повторяющего: «Реконструкция теряет стабильность. Реконструкция теряет стабильность. Реконструкция...»

— Морган! — Алекс рывком сдёрнул с брата VR-шлем. Прерывисто дыша и улыбаясь совершенно безумно, Морган приложил руку ко лбу и вдруг резко наклонился вперед, будто его затошнило.

В соседнем кресле тёмная масса, лишь отдалённо напоминающая человеческую фигуру, конвульсивно подёргивалась и переливалась слабыми фиолетовыми всполохами. Алекс поспешно нажал какие-то переключатели на сложной конструкции вокруг «головы» существа, и несколько экранов на противоположной стене погасли.

— Я предупреждал, — вполголоса сказал Морган. — Предупреждал. К тому же... Оно ведь действительно ужасно. Не человек и никогда им не станет. Это, — он указал пальцем на тёмную фигуру фантома, — не вернёт нашу сестру. Оно ничего не чувствует. Ты сам знаешь. Вся вина на нас. Мне хватает мужества, чтобы признать это, и если в тебе оно осталось — просто пристрели меня и застрелись сам!

Явно желая прокомментировать это, медоператор подлетел к Моргану — но тот, воспользовавшись моментом, ловко деактивировал его.

Погружённый в какие-то свои мысли, Алекс неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Это будет сложно, — пробормотал он.

— Выстрелить мне в голову? Вряд ли сложнее других убийств.

— Нет, Морган, я не об этом. Будет сложно... заменить тебя кем-то другим в симуляции.

— Что? — Морган удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Записей твоего голоса на транскрипторе будет достаточно для синтеза речи. С моделированием поведения, конечно, будет сложнее. Хм. Кстати... — Алекс посмотрел на опустившегося на пол притихшего оператора. — Пожалуй, оператор в качестве альтернативы тебе вполне подойдёт. Не вызовет вопросов. Она ведь могла самостоятельно собрать оператора...

Морган откинулся в кресле, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты совсем тронулся? В её воспоминаниях я, а не какой-то оператор. Это не сработает!

— Я... понимаю, почему ты больше не хочешь бороться, — медленно произнес Алекс. — Но не могу позоволить себе отступить, пока не попробую все варианты. Пока не смогу сказать, что сделал всё, что мог.

— Что ты видишь за стеклом, Алекс? — вдруг спросил Морган, глядя на него безо всякого выражения.

Алекс вздохнул и отвернулся. Взгляд его упал на семейную фотографию, стоявшую на панели настроек симуляции «Зеркала»: Морган улыбалась с неё, положив руки на плечи отца.

Морган взялся за колёса своего кресла и подкатился к окну.

— Ты знаешь, мы с ней очень любили «Алису в Зазеркалье», — сказал он. — И с детства, задавая друг другу этот вопрос, в ответ описывали... то, что хотели бы видеть. Будущее. Близкое или далёкое. Мечты. Последний раз она ответила: «Вижу, что мои тесты завершились успешно. И что ты сам пришёл меня поздравить». Сказала «пришёл», понимаешь? Надеялась ещё. Она умела надеяться, как и ты. Я-то давно разучился, — он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. — Так... что, Алекс? Что ты видишь за стеклом?

Покосившись на кресло с неподвижно сидящим тифоном, Алекс взял в руки рамку с фотографией, посмотрел на улыбающуюся Морган и тихо ответил:

— Её.


End file.
